In the aspects of irrigation, nutrient solution dynamic preparation, nutrient solution disinfection etc., at present, there are commercialized technical solutions and products all over the world; however, there are no corresponding technical solutions and products all over the word in the aspects of realization of high-precision nutrient solution dynamic preparation combined with the detection of nutrient iron concentration information of nutrient solution and satisfaction of the requirements of testing system during research and development process of fertilization system by simulation of irrigated area load.
An irrigating and disinfecting integrated testing device is the key supporting apparatus for the research of control technology and equipment in the facility agricultural environment, meanwhile, is also the fundamental testing apparatus for the research of the physiological information detection technology and mechanism of facility environment and crop, the growth and development and environment regulation model for the facility crop, control technology and equipment for the facility culturing environment.
The nutrient solution fertilization is one of key technologies in the facility agriculture, which comprising two parts: nutrient solution concentration preparation and irrigation. The preparation precision of nutrient solution concentration affects the nutrient supply of crops within the facility; the irrigation quantity and irrigation time affect the moisture supply of crops, and directly affect the quality and yield of crops, efficiency of agricultural facility and economic benefits of user. The research for the precision irrigation, precise fertilization and nutrient solution recovery and disinfection etc. has a significant meaning for improving the facility agricultural benefits and promoting the development of the facility agricultural industry.